The Rain
by Crimson Grace
Summary: When the limo went over the bridge and Nathan jumped in, what happened? This is my version. Reviews are love. Naley, Brucas, Jeyton.
1. Over the Bridge

This is my version of what's going to happen, taking up where the finale left off. So if you haven't seen the finale, you'll probably be confused.

Disclaimer: I own Jack. No really my sock's name is Jack.

----

"Somebody help him!"

The helpless scream of Haley couldn't be head. There were no cars nearby and the only people are besides herself were underwater, drowning. She gave one last cry, her quick mind working as fast as it could. She couldn't just wait around for help. By the time someone found them, it could be too late. Cooper and Rachel could be dead,_ Nathan _could be dead. She couldn't lose him, or even come this close to it, not again. Never again.

In her moment of desperation, Haley tore at her beautifully white wedding dress, trying to somehow pull it off. But in her hysteria it seemed harder than it should have been and soon she let it fall from her tired hands in a wrinkly mess.

Besides the fact that she couldn't get it off, the only undergarments she had on were a bra and panties. It looked that her only option --and even it was absolutely absurd and she knew it-- was to jump in clothed as she was. It may have been suicide, but so help her God if she just let Nathan die without trying to do _something_.

Taking a deep breath, she took a step toward the edge, shutting her eyes tightly while saying a silent prayer, and then --

"Haley!"

A strong hand caught her elbow just as she readied herself to jump. It pulled her away from the bridge edge quickly before she even had a chance to protest. Haley blinked her eyes, swimming with tears, open slowly. "Lucas," She breathed, pulling him into a tight hug before quickly letting go.

"What happened?" Lucas asked, his hands placed on opposite sides of her on her shoulders. He darted a quick look at the broken bridge rail, before turning his full attention back to her.

"Nathan. And Rachel and Cooper. They drove over the ledge and Nathan --he jumped in after them. Lucas, you have to help him!" Haley pleaded, taking in a shaky breath. A steady stream of wet tears fell, her voice not holding the calm she would have liked. But who could be calm in a situation like this?

And before she knew what was happening, Lucas had pulled away from her and she watched as he jumped over and into the murky water below, with a quick, "Everything's going to be alright, Hales."

"Lucas!" The cry came not from Haley, who would have very much liked to shout after him, but from Karen, who had finally managed to catch up, just in time to see her son jump.

"Lucas!" Karen cried again. No, he couldn't be doing this, it was all too risky and with his heart condition...he might die, without enough air. But that couldn't happen. It just couldn't. She couldn't lose Lucas like she had lost Keith. _She couldn't_.

But there was nothing she could do as Lucas kicked at the water around him, swimming fiercely to the car and the people inside. He didn't think, he just moved. He stopped at the car doors, hands moving to wrench open the door. He caught sight of

Cooper and Rachel, both looking unconscious, but Nathan he didn't see.

A thick 'thump', came a moment later, and Lucas snapped his head in the direction of the noise, eyes finally finding his brother.

Nathan flailed his arms about, the silent words of, 'Look behind you, Luke,' forming on his lips as he attempted to motion at the water just a little beyond Lucas. Lucas turned around, spotting a large piece of the wooden railing of the bridge. His hands grasped it quickly, as he swung it at the car window, ignoring the cuts and blistered appearing in his hands. The window merely cracked.

He swung again, and this time it shattered.

Nathan pulled at Rachel, who was closest to him and in the way of getting to his uncle, managing to pull her from the car and shove her body at Lucas. Next he went for Cooper.

He gave a sharp tug at his body but it would not move. Crushed under the weight of the front of the car and steering wheel, Cooper was stuck, dying if not already dead. Nathan wrenched harder, losing the last of his air quickly. Luke tugged on Nathan's arm, 'We have to go.'

'I'm not leaving Coop.' Nathan gestured to the unconscious man.

'You have too.' Luke tugged harder, their wordless conversation leaving them both with even less breath. 'For Haley.' He mouthed.

With a pained expression, Nathan gave in, swimming out of the car and following Lucas to the surface with Rachel.

----

Ah, the first chapter. Hope you liked. This is my first OTH fic, so...go easy on me? ;)


	2. Alive or Dead

**Typokween;** Don't worry Lucas and Brooke will be together. Lol.

**Brucasfan4ever; **Everything will turn out fine...maybe. And I'll look at your story too

**Naley-obsseshunz-xOx;** Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Alexis ();** I've thought about doing that, you'll just have to wait and see.

**Haleybub; **You should see Peyton and Brooke in the next few chapters. More drama. )

**Welcome-to-the-depths-ofmymind; **Yes, I'll be adding a few more chapters more than likely, and this was as you can see. )

**03scottiehottie23; **Glad it helps. That's one reason I wrote it, the cliffhanger's a killer.

**Krizue; **I totally agree. I loved the finale, but did it have to leave so many questions? x.x

**Paytonsawyer1000, Duckygirl, Rach CD McKenzie, 21oth23luva21, XxXKris10XxX, tutorgirl232, andie07, Treehilladmirer, lilmonkeygirl31, Nate and Jake, xXx.Naley4ever.xXx, and Onetreehilljunki ; **Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it and I'll update it as soon as possible.

Now, onto the new chappy. :)

_Chapter Two_

"Oh! Maybe we can run down the hill and wade into the shallow end," Haley suggested, now out of her dress and into the simple outfit of jeans and a tank top after Karen had convinced her to change. At least she might be able to help Nathan and Lucas now.

"Good idea, Haley." Karen responded, quickly taking off down the hill, following the said plans.

They had just gotten halfway into the shallow end, when Lucas and Nathan submerged, Rachel in the crook of Luke's arm as he struggled to keep her from slipping away.

Breathing hard, Nathan gave his brother a little shove toward the two women, looking up and meeting Haley's pleading eyes. It wasn't spoken, but it was understood. He had to do it and no matter how much he loved her, she couldn't stop him. "Nathan!" Haley cried, uselessly. "No!" Nathan dove back into the water a second later, going against time, and maybe even fate, to save Cooper.

Haley just managed to tear her fear-filled gaze from where Nathan had just been to Lucas and Karen, who was helping him with pulling Rachel onto the water's edge. Haley moved to them, taking Rachel's arm and trying to help.

OTH

As Nathan kicked the water surrounding him to get back to the limo, his thoughts stayed with Haley; the fear in her eyes, his own uncertainty reflected there. He wished he had said something to her now, but he just hadn't been able to figure out what he wanted to say.

With a new fresh supply of air in his lungs, though it would go just as quickly as the first had, he hoped he would have enough strength and energy to save Cooper. He couldn't just leave him, he was his uncle, you didn't do that. Or he didn't at least.

Using the same chunk of wooden railing that Lucas had before, he swung at the driver's side of the car. It took three tries to get it to crack and a fifth to break it. He quickly unlocked the door and wrenched it open, once again returning to tugging on Cooper out of the seat. But the body was still stuck.

Nathan stopped for a second, and then gave the hardest pull that he possibly could; it worked. Cooper's pants leg tore, and it looked like some of his skin might have as well, but he was free. Nathan slowly moved him out of the car, and made his journey back to the top. He just hoped that his uncle was still alive.

OTH

Haley only dimly heard the argument going on between Lucas and Karen as she watched the water, unmoving, for some sign that Nathan and Cooper were alright. Her gaze only left the dirty depths to look at Rachel. She was alive, though her breathing was shallow as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Where was that stupid ambulance anyway? Shouldn't it have been here by now?

"What the hell were you thinking, Lucas?" Karen cried, her face showing the fear of loss that was still there from his little escapade into the water.

"I had to, Ma. He's my brother! And Haley--"

"You could have tried to call for someone first! You could have..." Karen trailed off, her voice becoming quieter as Lucas looked down. "I can't lose you, Luke..."

"Ma, you won't, I'm fi--" Lucas started, but was interrupted before he could finish.

"Nathan!" Haley's cry made the little fight stop, as relief washed over all of them, showing the most on Haley's face.

Without hesitation, Lucas waded into the water, pulling one of Cooper's arms over his own shoulder, to help with the weight. They brought him to the shore slowly, Karen and Haley rushing to their side. "He's not breathing." Nathan panted.

Karen gazed at Cooper worriedly, trying to set his body straight so as to give him CPR, only just noticing the bloody wound on his leg. "Haley, I need your jacket."

Haley nodded hurriedly, running up the hill ledge and grabbing her jacket from where she had left it. She gave it to Karen, who wrapped it around Cooper's leg in a type of bandage.

"Nathan," Haley breathed, throwing her arms around him into a tight hug like she never wanted to let go. Nathan started to say something but sirens could be heard nearby now, and a moment later they appeared around the corner. "Finally."

"I'm sorry." Nathan apologized, putting his arm around his wife.

"No, it's okay. I understand." Haley replied. "It's just...I thought I was going to lose you."

Nathan kissed her on the top of the head, "I'm fine."

Haley pulled back slightly to look him over. "You're bleeding." She said, noticing his hands, scratches and cuts covering them.

"It's just a few splinters."

"Excuse me, ma'am, we need to get through please." The EMT said gruffly, pushing Haley aside before she had the chance to move, a stretcher behind him and portable emergency kit with him along with his co-worker.

"I tried CPR, but he's still not breathing, and his leg is bleeding badly." Karen explained, letting the man through to Cooper, who immediately started giving him mouth-to-mouth and pumping his lungs.

All Haley, Nathan, Karen, and Lucas could do was watch, until the EMS looked up a few minutes later, to give them Cooper's diagnosis."He's..."

To be continued

Dun, dun, dun. What will happen? Is Cooper alive or dead? You'll just have to wait and see. . Reviews are love and make me write faster the better and more I get. Hope you liked this. And next chapter (maybe the one after, it depends) will include Peyton and Brooke.Can't wait, canyou? Me neither.

Love yah,  
'Sea


End file.
